Little Luv
by RaeMii
Summary: –Cutie Hunnie– "Huhuhuuu Jonginnie pergi hiks Hunnie sendiri huhuhuuu" Kegalauan Sehun saat Jonginnie-nya akan pergi. Chibi KaiHun - YAOI
1. Story 1: Hitam

**LITTLE**

**Kai x Sehun**

**KaiHun (4 yo in this fic)**

–

Berawal dari Sehun yang kedinginan dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.

–

.

"Jonginnie~" Panggil Sehun pada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Hunnie?" Jawab Jongin.

"Hunnie kedinginan." Ucapnya manja sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Kai berbalik menatap Sehun, wajahnya tampak kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, dua anak kecil berusia empat tahun ini sedang berada di sebuah tempat penitipan anak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Eomma mereka sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan bulanan mereka, dan dipastikan belanjaan mereka akan sangat banyak hingga tak bisa membawa anak mereka bersamanya. Tapi temannya itu malah kedinginan, padahal mereka sudah memakai sweater.

Jongin tampak melihat kiri kanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi rasa dingin Sehun.

"Hunnie, ayo kita kesana. Disini kamu bisa terkena angin, nanti kamu tambah dingin." Ucap Jongin, tangannya langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan.

"Hunnie duduk disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana, Jongin mau cari eomma dulu."

Kai memberikan instruksi kepada Sehun untuk duduk di pojok ruangan itu, Sehun dengan lugunya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung duduk dengan manis dan memeluk lututnya.

"Jongin, jangan lama-lama ya. Nanti Hunnie diculik orang." Ucapnya pada Jongin yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Jongin berbalik, dia tampak memikirkan ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Jongin tak jadi pergi. Nanti Hunnie diculik dan Jongin tak bisa main lagi sama Hunnie." Ucapnya, dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun serta ikut memeluk kedua lututnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk bersama di pojok ruangan itu, dengan memeluk lutut mereka masing-masing. /uoo lucunya/

"Tapi Hunnie dingin Jonginniee~" Rengek Sehun.

"Hunnie pakai sweater Jongin saja, ne." Bujuk Jongin.

"Hunnie tak mau, sweater Jonginnie jelek. Hunnie mau sweater yang warnanya putih." Sehun berucap cepat saat melihat Jongin yang akan membuka sweater yang dikenakannya. Dia menopang dagunya pada lututnya yang tertekuk, tangannya masih memeluk erat lututnya.

"Memangnya Hunnie mau kedinginan terus? Kalau Hunnie pakai sweater Jongin, Hunnie tidak akan kedinginan lagi." Ucap Jongin, masih berusaha membujuk Sehun dengan memberikan senyum cerahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah.

"Hunnie tidak mau. Sweater Jonginnie itu warnanya jelek." Tolak Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar alasan Sehun menolak memakai sweaternya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau warnanya ini Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin. Ekspresi heran terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jonginnie mau kalau kulit Hunnie jadi hitam? Jonginnie mau berteman sama Hunnie kalau Hunnie hitam? Jonginnie mau Hunnie jadi jelek karena Hunnie tidak putih lagi? Jonginnie mau Hunnie tidak cantik lagi?" Tanyanya panjang lebar. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi marah yang terlihat lucu, dengan bibir mengerucut, pipi menggembung dan matanya dipicingkan. Dia berucap panjang lebar hingga tak menyadari telah mengulang kalimat yang maknanya sama.

Jongin makin heran melihat Sehun yang memarahinya. Dia hanya bertanya kenapa tapi Sehun malah memarahinya.

"..." Jongin tak menjawab. Pasalnya, dia tak mengerti perkataan Sehun. Dia hanya mendengar kalimat hitam cantik dan jelek, serta Hunnie dan Jonginnie.

Melihat Kai yang tidak meresponnya, alhasil Sehun makin marah. Wajahnya juga tampak sudah memerah.

"Jonginnie~ sweater Jonginnie itu warnany M. Nanti warnanya luntur di kulit Hunnie dan kulit Hunnie jadi tidak putih lagi, dan Hunnie langsung jadi jelek dan tidak cantik lagi dan Jonginnie tak mau berteman sama Hunnie lagi." Ucap Sehun. Nada awalnya yang sangat tinggi, berubah menjadi lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Dia kembali memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Terlalu sedih jika membayangkan Jongin akan meninggalkannya.

Jongin yang mulai mengerti maksud Sehun, sedikit tersenyum. Dia sangat ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya. Tak ingin membuat teman putih cantik-nya ini tambah merajuk. Bagaimana bisa Sehun bisa berpikir demikian.

"Sehunnie, warna sweater Jonginne tidak akan luntur di kulit Hunnie kok. Hunnie pakai, ya. Biar tidak kedinginan." Jelas Jongin pelan.

Sehun mendongak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau warnanya tidak luntur kenapa kulit Jonginnie hitam?" Ucap Sehun.

Jongin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. _"Kenapa kulit Jonginnie hitam?" _Dia juga tidak tau, dia bahkan tak pernah ingin tau. Sekarang dia menyesal tak pernah menanyakan ini pada eommanya. Sekarang di hadapannya sudah terpampang jelas wajah penasaran Sehun yang sangat lucu.

"Mmm... Karena mm karena Jongin suka makan Mie Hitam." Ucapnya asal.

Wajah Sehun berubah cerah setelah mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya masuk akal. Hanya menurutnya.

"Begitukah? Jonginne hitam bukan karena warna baju Jonginnie luntur kan? Baju Jonginnie kan gelap semua."

"Hahahaa tentu saja tidak, Hunnie."

"Kalau begitu Hunnie mau pakai sweater Jonginnie." Ucapnya senang.

Jongin langsung membuka sweaternya dan memasangkannya pada Sehun.

Mereka kembali duduk melantai dengan manis dengan masing-masing tangan yang memeluk kedua lutut mereka yang ditekuk, dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang masih belum beranjak dari pojok ruangan itu.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang memandangi anak lain yang sedang bermain. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat perkataan Sehun. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum mendadak jadi murung.

"Hunnie, apa Jongin jelek karena Jongin hitam? Apa Hunnie tak mau jadi teman Jongin lagi?" Tanya Jongin lemas.

Sehun yang mendengar Jongin berbicara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, tempat Jongin duduk.

"Tidak, Jonginnie tidak jelek." Hibur Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hunnie kan bilang kalau hitam itu jelek. Jadi Jongin juga jelek karena Jongin hitam."

"Ti-tidak. Jonginnie tampan kok." Ucap Sehun malu-malu.

"Benarkah Jongin tampan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Iya, Jonginnie sangat tampan. Hunnie suka Jonginnie karena Jonginnie tampan." Jawab Sehun, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di lututnya karena merasa sangat malu. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang kini tampak sangat senang karena Sehun menyebutnya tampan.

"Jongin juga suka Hunnie." Jawab Jongin ceria, dan kembali memandangi anak lain yang sedang bermain.

Sehun mendongak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Jonginnie suka sama Hunnie? Jadi apa Hunnie sudah jadi kekasih Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"eh?" Jongin berbalik.

"Hunnie melihat di televisi, kalau orang saling menyukai mereka harus jadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Sehun polos, memandang Jongin penuh harap.

"Kekasih? Kalau begitu Hunnie sekarang kekasih Jongin, ne." Tegas Jongin. Padahal dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kekasih.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. "Hunnie juga melihat, kalau pasangan kekasih harus mengucapkan saranghae pada kekasih mereka, Jonginnie." Ucap Sehun lagi, menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Jongin karena dirinya sudah sangat malu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu saranghae Sehunnie." Ucap Kai dengan senyum senang diwajahnya.

"Nado saranghae, Jonginnie." Balas sehun.

Sehun dengan malu-malu menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Hunnie juga melihat, kalau sepasang kekasih itu harus sering berpelukan. Jadi, Jonginnie juga harus peluk Hunnie."

Jongin akhirnya balas memeluk Sehun.

"Mm Hunnie, kekasih itu apa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun tampak sedang berpikir. "Kekasih itu kalau orang saling menyukai, Hunnie suka Jonginnie dan Jonginnie juga suka sama Hunnie jadi Jonginnie sama Hunnie sepasang kekasih. Jonginnie mengerti kan?" Sehun menjelaskan setelah melepas pelukan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu, Jongin harus bagaimana kalau sudah jadi kekasih Hunnie?"

"Jongin harus selalu menemani Hunnie, Jonginnie tidak boleh selingkuh dan Hunnie sama Jonginnie juga harus kencan."

"Selingkuh? Kencan?" Alis Jongin berkerut mendengar kata yang asing ditelinganya.

"Iiish Jonginnie bodoh. Hunnie kan capek berbicara." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jongin kan tidak tau, Hunnie. Hunnie sekarang kan kekasih Jongin, jadi Hunnie harus menjelaskannya sama Jongin." Bujuk Jongin.

Mendengar kata 'kekasih' keluar dari bibir Jongin, Sehun akhirnya menjelaskannya kepada Jongin.

"Selingkuh itu kalau Jonging dekat-dekat sama orang lain, jadi Jongin harus selalu bersama Hunnie. Kencan itu, Jongin sama Hunnie jalan-jalan berdua. Jonginnie mengerti kan?" Jelas Sehun –mencoba– sabar.

Jongin mengangguk, "Jongin mengerti, tapi Hunnie juga tidak boleh dekat-dekat sama orang lain ya?"

Sehun mengangguk senang, dan kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok Hunnie sama Jonginnie berkencan?" Ajak Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu dalam pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

–FIN–


	2. Story 2: Kencan

**KENCAN**

**KaiHun!Chibi**

**KAI (4yo) x SEHUN (4yo)**

–

Hola, ini sequelnya Hitam. Masih ingat? karena pada minta sequel jadi aku bikinin nih. Semoga suka.

–

•

•

Malam hari sepulangnya dari pusat perbelanjaan, Jongin langsung sibuk memencet tombol yang ada pada benda berbentuk kotak panjang yang berada dalam genggamannya itu, sehingga layar televisi di depannya berkedip-kedip tak jelas. Jongin terus melakukannya, mengganti-ganti chanel televisi terus menerus, entah apa yang dicarinya. Sang noona yang berada di dekatnya pun mulai risih dengan tingkah laku Jongin.

"Jongin, apa yang kau cari hah? Mataku sakit jika kau terus mengganti chanelnya seperti itu." Geram sang noona.

Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali lagi ke kesibukannya sebelumnya. Keningnya berkerut serius, tak menghiraukan noona-nya yang sudah memijat batang hidungnya karena merasa pusing akibat tindakan tidak jelas sang adik.

Sang noona akhirnya merebut paksa remot tv itu dan memencet tombol merah setelah sebelumnya memberikan smirk pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap jari telunjuk noona-nya yang seakan bergerak slow motion. Tinggal satu senti, Jongin berkedip dan saat membuka matanya –_BIP. _Mati.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya bersidekap, menarik nafas dalam dan

"EOMMAAAA NOONA NAKAL, JONGIN SEDANG MENONTON TV TAPI NOONA MEMATIKANNYA EOMMAAA. TOLONG JONGIN." Teriknya sekuat tenaga.

Eommanya yang sedang berada di dapur, tak jauh dari tempat kedua anaknya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Nyalakan lagi saja, sayang." Balas sang Eomma sabar.

Jongin, langsung tersenyum cerah. Entah Jongin itu bodoh atau memang polos hingga masalah sekecil itu tak bisa ia pecahkan. Ia kembali merebut remot tv itu dari tangan sang noona lalu menyalakannya, dan kembali pada kegiatan yang dilakukannya sebelum sang noona mengganggu.

Noonanya Jongin mendengus. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari Kim Jongin?" Tanyanya.

Jongin berbalik menatap noonanya. Noonanya kan sudah besar mungkin dia tau tentang hal itu. Pikirnya.

"Jongin sedang cari drama cinta-cintaan noona. Besok Jongin sama Hunnie mau kencan, tapi Jongin tak tau apa yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih saat sedang berkencan. Hunnie kan kekasih pertama Jongin, Jongin tak mau Hunnie marah sama Jongin. Noona, bantu Jongin ya." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Memberikan senyum cerah berharap sang noona terpesona dan langsung menuruti keinginannya.

Noonya menggigit bibir menahan tawanya. Bagaimana bocah berumur empat tahun memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dan apa itu, mencari drama cinta-cintaan untuk ditirunya. Batinnya geli.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Ia menatap sang adik yang masih bertahan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Sedikit kasihan pada sang adik yang terlihat sudah lelah menahan senyumnya, ahirnya dia berbaik hati memberikan tips kencan.

"Ekhm. Kalau kau mau berkencan kau harus punya uang, apa kau punya uang?" Tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Uang buat apa noona?" Tanyanya.

"Nanti kalau Hunnie-mu lapar bagaimana? Jadi kau harus punya uang."

Jongin lesu mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum cerah, "Jongin kan punya _Jong-Jong _noona. Lalu apa yang nanti Jongin lakukan kalau sudah berkencan sama Hunnie, lalu Jongin harus bawa Hunnie kemana noona?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Karena kalian masih kecil, jadi kalian kencan di taman di ujung jalan sana saja. Kalian bisa bermain bersama, berbicara bersama dan semua bersama. Begitu. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Jongin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Terimakasih noona, Jongin sayang noona." Jongin mengecup pipi noonanya.

"Ini untuk noona." Ucapnya sembari melempar remot tv itu pada sang noona hingga mengenai jidatnya.

Noona Jongin memekik keras. Mendengar itu Jongin segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamarnya, tak lupa menguncinya.

"Hai, _Jong-Jong. _Sekarang kamu harus bantu Jongin, ne." Gumamnya pada benda yang berada di atas lemarinya.

Jongin meloncat ke atas kursi, menaiki meja belajarnya dan berjinjit untuk menggapai benda berbentuk apel yang dia panggil 'Jong-Jong' itu di atas lemarinya. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, ia lalu membuka laci meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah kunci kecil di dalamnya. Jongin mehempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, wajahnya sumringah.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, menyimpan Jong-Jong di pangkuannya. Ia lalu memasukkan kunci pada lubang kecil yang berada pada bagian atas terbuka, ia merogoh beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih Jong-Jong." Gumam Jongin pada Jong-Jong.

Ia menutup kembali Jong-Jong dan menyimpannya di tempat semula.

"Jongin siap untuk kencan." Ucapnya senang.

Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan ceria, di saku celananya sudah ada uang yang tadi malam ia ambil dari Jong-Jong, tabungannya.

"Kau sudah siap berkencan Jonginnie." Ucap sang noona saat Jongin melawatinya, berusaha untuk menggodanya sedikit.

Jongin berbalik, "Jongin siap noona, Jongin sudah bawa uang dan Jongin akan menjemput Hunnie sekarang." Balas Jongin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Noonanya hanya mencibir karena niatnya untuk menggoda sang adik gagal karena otak polos adiknya.

Jongin sudah tiba di depan rumah Sehun, perjalanan yang singkat karena rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya, tidak menggunakan bel karena tubuhnya yang masih kecil.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok anak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya hanya saja tubuh anak lelaki itu lebih mungil darinya.

Baru saja Jongin akan mengucapkan salam, anak lelaki mungil di depannya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jonginnie." Pekiknya riang.

"Annyeong Sehunnie." Sapa Jongin.

Sehun langsung saja menarik lengan Jongin masuk.

"Jonginnie mau main apa hari ini?" Tanya Sehun riang saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa.

Jongin tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankan hari ini kita akan kencan Hunnie? Apa Hunnie tidak mau ya?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"OMO, Hunnie lupa. Kalau begitu Jonginnie tunggu Hunnie di sini ya." Sehun langsung berlari setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia tampak menggeledah sebuah kotak yang berisi banyak mainan. Wajahnya berbinar kala dirinya menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dia lalu berjalan ke depan cermin, memasang benda yang tadi dicarinya –yang ternyata adalah jepitan rambut– pada rambutnya. Memakai sedikit bedak pada wajahnya agar tampak segar dan tadaa Sehun sudah tampak imut dengan jepit rambut yang bertengger di rambutnya.

Sehun lalu berjalan dengan pelan menuju Jongin yang sedang menunggunya.

"Uaaahhh Hunnie cantik sekali memakai jepit rambut itu." Ungkap Jongin kagum saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih Jonginnie. Jadi ayo kita kencan Jonginnie."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Eomma, Hunnie mau pergi kencan sama Jonginnie, ne." Pamit Sehun pada eommanya. Eommanya hanya mengangguk mengijinkan. Tidak terlalu menanggapi kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan anaknya.

Jongin berjalan dengan semangat, tangannya menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Jonginnie, jalannya pelan-pelan. Nanti rambut Hunnie rusak." Tegur Sehun.

Jongin akhirnya memperlambat jalannya, sementara Sehun sudah memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Jonginnie, kita kencan dimana?" Tanya Sehun. Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pelan, takut tatanan rambutnya rusak.

"Kita akan kencan di taman. Apa Hunnie suka?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, tapi wajahnya berubah horror.

"Jonginnie, rambut Hunnie rusak." Adunya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Sudah. Hunnie sudah cantik." Ucapnya, setelah selesai memperbaiki rambut Sehun. Hanya menyisirnya sedikit dengan jari, supaya poni Sehun kembali menutupi keningnya.

Sehun tersenyum ceria. "Terimakasih, Jonginnie."

"Nah, sekarang Hunnie mau main apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Kita kan mau kencan Jonginnie, kenapa Jonginnie mengajak Hunnie bermain." Gerutunya lengkap dengan pout di bibir.

"Kata noona, kita main saja karena Jonginnie sama Hunnie kan masih kecil." Jelas Jongin.

"Begitukah? Tapi Hunnie liat di televisi kalau sedang berkencan mereka akan berciuman." Ucap Sehun polos.

"Hanya berciuman? Kalau sudah berciuman apa lagi Hunnie?"

Sehun tampak berpikir keras. "Hmmmm... Tak ada. Mereka hanya berbincang lalu pulang."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita berbincang saja dulu, berciumannya nanti setelah kita akan pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah Jonginnie saja."

Jongin dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan anak lain yang sedang bermain. Mereka juga ingin bermain, tapi mereka tak ingin merusak acara kencan mereka.

"Huweee Jonginnieeeee hiks."

Jongin kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggungnya dan menangis dengan keras.

"Hunnie, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jongin pada sehun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Jongin. Jongin ingin berbalik menatap Sehun tapi tidak bisa, karena Sehun yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggungnya sekarang juga mencengkram erat lengan Jongin.

"Hiks Hiks... itu~" Sehun menunjuk pada semak-semak, tapi wajahnya masih berada di punggung Jongin.

"Kenapa? Tak ada apa-apa. Sudah, Hunnie jangan menangis lagi ya. Nanti Hunnie tidak cantik lagi." Bujuk Jongin.

Sehun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, merapikan poninya dan mengecek jepit rambutnya, apakah masih bagus atau tidak.

"Jadi, kenapa Hunnie menangis?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Dia melihat Hunnie, Hunnie takut." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah semak-semak tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak mengarah kesana.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kucing itu melihat Hunnie. Hunnie takut Jonginnie." Rengek Sehun, air matanya sangat ingin keluar tapi ditahannya karena tak ingin terlihat jelek di depan sang kekasih.

Jongin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya di semak-semak itu. Matanya menangkap pergerakan seekor kucing kecil yang memang sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Jongin mengerti sekarang. Sehun takut kucing.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja ya." Ajak Jongin.

"Eh? Kita belum berciuman kan Jonginnie. Ishh." Sehun menggerutu. Tampaknya telah melupakan insiden tatapan mata kucing yang dialaminya barusan.

"Ah, Jongin lupa. Kalau begitu ayo berciuman." Ucap Jongin ceria.

Tubuh Jongin dan Sehun sudah saling berhadapan. Jongin memajukan Wajahnya, mengecup kedua pipi putih dan juga bibir pink Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang giliran Hunnie."

Sehun menunduk, pipinya memerah. "Hunnie malu." Gumamnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Jongin sedikit kecewa. "Aah Hunnie curang."

Sehun mendongak. Tangan Jongin sudah terlipat di dada, bibir tebalnya juga mengerucut. Karena takut kekasihnya marah Sehun akhirnya membuang jauh jauh rasa malunya. Dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi kiri Jongin.

Wajah Jongin sumringah setelah mendapat kecupan dari Sehun. Dia menyodornya pipi kanannya untuk di cium Sehun. Wajah Sehun tambah memerah, tapi ia tetap memajukan wajahnya mengecup pipi Jongin.

Jongin menyodorkan bibirnya yang sudah dikerucutkan untuk menyambut bibir Sehun.

"iish Jonginnie jangan liatin Hunnie, Hunnie malu." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin akhirnya menutup matanya, bibirnya masih mengerucut.

Cup~ Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Uaah Hunnie malu." Pekik Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang tampak begitu ceria setelah mendapat kecupan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa mainnya sebentar ?" Tanya eomma Sehun heran saat ia melihat Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Jongin langsung pulang setelah mengantar Sehun sampai di depan pintu.

"Eommaa~ Sehun sama Jonginnie berkencan bukan bermain." Gerutu Sehun.

Eommanya tertawa tertahan, "Jadi Sehunnie sama Jongin berkencan? Apa yang Hunnie sama Jongin lakukan saat berkencan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Wajah cemberut Sehun berbah jadi ceria saat kembali membayangkan kencan mereka.

"Hunnie sama Jonginnie duduk berdua di taman lalu Jonginnie mencium Hunnie, Hunnie juga mencium Jongin disini." Jawabnya dengan rona pink di pipinya dan menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aa-apa Hunnie berciuman?" Tanya sang eomma Shock.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan ceria, kepalanya ia goyangkan kiri kanan.

"Jongin pulang, Jongin senang lalalaa." Teriak Jongin saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Eh, kenapa kencannya cepat sekali? Kalian melakukan apa saja?" Tanya noona Jongin.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping noonanya.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya duduk berdua, lalu berciuman lalu pulang. Jongin mencium Sehun di sini." Jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"B-beciuman? Di bibir?"

Noona Jongin memasang tampang OAO sedangkan Jongin sedang tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat wajah malu-malu Sehun saat menciumnya.

•

•

•

–FIN–

–

**Aku bikinin sequel nih. Udah pada senang kan?**

**Rencananya ini cuma mau kubikin sekitar seribu words seperti **_**HITAM**_** tapi malah jadinya hampir duaribu words. **

**Maaf kalau ceritanya MEMBOSANKAN T_T**


	3. Story 3: Jongin vs Shrek hyung

**JONGIN VS SHREK HYUNG**

**KaiHun!Chibi**

**KAI (4yo) x SEHUN (4yo)**

—

KaiHun Chibi story datang lagi. Hohohoo~~ Dibuat diselea-sela pengetikan ff genre hurt. Jadi mungkin ini tidak seseru cerita sebelumnya.

—

•

•

•

_**Sehun and Jongin at Playground**_

"Jonginnie, ayo main sama Hunnie." Rengek Sehun sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada lengan Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar Hunnie, gambar Jongin belum selesai." Balasnya.

Sehun mengangkat pipinya dari lengan Jongin. "Jonginnie tidak menyukai Hunnie lagi, kalau begitu Hunnie mau menyukai Yeollie hyung saja." Gerutunya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Yeollie, Chanyeol, _Shrek_, pria tinggi bergigi banyak yang selalu merebut perhatian Hunnie-nya jika mereka berdua sedang bermain. Jongin tidak mau Sehun bermain bersama Chanyeol itu, dia tak ingin Hunnie-nya diculik lalu digigit oleh Chanyeol.

Gigi Chanyeol sangat banyak dan juga besar-besar, bibirnya lebar dan tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi, pasti dia suka memakan anak kecil sperti _Shrek. _Begitu penilaian Jongin terhadap Chanyeol.

Jongin langsung berlari mengejar Sehun. Pensilnya sudah tak tau berada di mana, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Hunnie-nya. Ia berlari saat melihat Sehun yang masih berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tepat di dekat pintu.

Jongin berhenti di samping Sehun dan langsung menahan tangannya.

"Hunnie, mainnya sama Jongin saja ya." Bujuknya.

Sehun memasang pout-nya. "Tidak mau. Jonginnie tidak menyukai Hunnie lagi."

"Hunnie kan kekasih Jongin, jadi Jongin menyukai Hunnie." Jelas Jongin.

Sehun menunduk. "Tapi Jonginnie tidak mau main sama Hunnie~"

"Jongin mau kok. Hunnie mau main apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin senang. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo Jonginnie." Ajaknya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin Sehun langsung menariknya.

"Nah, Hunnie mau main apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi setelah mereka sampai di sudut lain ruangan itu.

"Hunnie mau main rumah-rumahan. Jonginnie jadi appa dan Hunnie jadi eomma. Hunnie memasak nanti Jonginnie pergi kerja." Jelas Sehun antusias.

Jongin menatap heran pada Sehun. "Tapi Hunnie, err Jongin kerja apa?"

"iiishh Jonginnie~ Hunnie kan eomma jadi Hunnie tidak tau." Gerutunya.

"Yasudah, Jonginnie pergi kerja sekarang, Hunnie memasak." Lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah."

Jongin memegang kedua bahu Sehun, lalu memberikan kecupan kilat di dahi, dan kedua pipi Sehun.

"Jonginne kenapa mencium Hunnie?" Tanya Sehun malu-malu, ia menunduk dan menggigiti bibirnya.

"Karena sebelum pergi bekerja appa akan melakukan itu pada eomma." Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, Jongin pergi kerja dulu ya Hunnie." Pamit Jongin.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Cepat pulang ya." ... "Aa~ Hunnie kan harus memasak."

Sehun pun berkeliling ruangan mencari alat untuk memasak.

•

Jongin hanya memandangi temannya yang lain yang sedang bermain. Ada yang bermain perosotan ada yang bermain di kolam penuh bola-bola dan lain-lain.

Baiklah, karena tidak tau harus bekerja jadi apa, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjaga temannya yang bermain saja. Ia mengambil kursi plastik kecil berwarna merah, menyeretnya menuju tempat yang pas, yang dapat melihat seluruh penjuju ruangan.

Lima menit berlalu dan Jongin sepertinya mulai bosan dengan pekerjaannya, ia sesekali menguap dan mengusap matanya.

"TOLOOONGGG BAEKKIE DIKEJAR RAKSASA GIGI JELEK HUWEEEE..."

Suara teriakan seseorang mengalihkan Jongin dari rasa kantuknya, ia mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia kenal suara ini, Baekhyun.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun tengah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arahnya dengan seorang bocah lain di belakangnya.

"BAEKHYUN YIFAN BERHENTIIIIIII." Teriak Jongin dengan lantang. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan merentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang pendek, tetap berlari melewati lengan Jongin dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Yifan refleks menghentikan langkah seribunya saat mendapati seorang penghalang di depannya.

"Jongin, tolong Baekkie. Raksasa itu mengejar Baekkie." Adu Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin melipat tangan di dada. "Yifan, kenapa kamu mengerjar Baekhyun?"

"Karena hhhh dia lari." Jelas Yifan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Raksasa gigi jelek, Baekkie lari karena kamu mengejar Baekkie." Sela Baekhyun sambil mengintip di balik lengan Jongin.

"Aku mengejar Baekkie karena Baekkie lari." Balas Yifan.

"Tapi kalau kamu tidak mengejar Baekkie kan Baekkie tidak akan lari."

"Tapi yang lari duluan kan Baekkie."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu mengejar Baekkie?"

"Ya karena Baekkie lari."

"Tapi kan Baekkie hanya mau lari-lari tapi kamu mengejar Baekkie, jadi Baekkie larinya tambah kencang."

"Tapi kan aku larinya tidak kencang, tapi Baekkie malah lari kencang jadi aku juga lari kencang."

"Baekkie lari kencang kan karena kamu mengejar Baekkie."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan Yifan dengan tatapan (—_—) secara bergantian. Dia ingin membantu tapi tak tau harus bagaimana. Biarlah mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri yang sepertinya tak akan selesai karena kalimatnya yang terus berputar.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempatnya dan Sehun tadi. Siapa tau Hunnie-nya sudah selesai memasak.

Dari jauh ia melihat Sehun sedang bersama _Shrek_.

"_Shrek _hyung jangan dekat-dekat Hunnie." Teriaknya, ia berdiri di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ia panggi _Shrek_, jadi wajahnya dan Chanyeol berhadapan.

_(Chanyeol bukan anak kecil, dia guru, pengawas atau apalah namanya. Saya kurang tau)_

"Loh, memangnya kenapa Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Ia sendiri sudah terbiasa dipanggil begitu oleh anak yang satu ini.

Jongin mendadak merinding melihat gigi Chanyeol, ia teringat adegan dimana _Shrek _mengancam akan memakan _Si Keledai._ Ia mengumpamakan dirinya sebagai Si keledai yang malang dan Chanyeol tentu sajaia Shrek.

"Karena Hunnie kekasih Jongin." Jawabnya takut-takut, tapi demi Hunnie-nya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin semakin bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol tertawa sangat lebar, Jongin bisa melihat gigi paling belakang Chanyeol bahkan pangkal tenggerokannya juga kelihatan.

"Jonginnie sudah pulang? Jonginnie mau makan?" Ujar Sehun yang berada di belakang Jogin. Ia ingin berperan sebagai istri yang baik. Ia mengabaikan perbincangan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, Sehun menyodorkan piring plastik kecil pada Jongin yang di atasnya terdapat apel plastik. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun, ia sering mendengar eomma-nya bertanya seperti itu pada appa-nya.

"Jongin akan cari pekerjaan lain saja, Hunnie." Jawab Kai. Ia menyerah jika harus menghadapi Baekhyun dan Kris. Ia lalu menyodorkan piring kosongnya pada Sehun. Apelnya sudah ia lempar ke belakang, untung tidak kena Chanyeol.

"Hunnie, Hyung boleh ikut main?" Sahut Chanyeol yang sudah menghentikan tawanya.

"Boleh. Tapi Hyung jadi apa? Hunnie jadi eomma dan Jonginnie appanya."

"Mmm bagaimana kalau Hyung jadi anaknya saja." Jawab Chanyeol antusias.

Sehun mengangguk senang.

"Tidak. Chanyeol hyung tidak boleh ikut main." Tolak Jongin, mana mungkin ia merelakan Sehunnya dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Mm karena Hunnie kekasih Jongin, jadi Hunnie tidak boleh bermain bersama orang lain. Ha-nya-Jong-in." Tegasnya.

"Aaa benarkah Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun berbinar. Sepertinya ia menyukai keposesifan Jongin terhadap dirinya.

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

Chanyeol semakin terkikik geli melihat pemandangan itu. Ia memang senang sekali mendekati Sehun karena ia anak yang pintar polos dan menggemaskan.

"Aaah Jadi Chanyeol hyung tidak boleh ikut main?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura sedih.

Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Maaf~" Lirih Sehun.

"Hyung juga harus cari kekasih kalau mau bermain." Nasihat Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin setelah mendapat kalimat yang menyayat hati dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin. Ia berkeliling mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Aa~ ia menggantikan pekerjaan Jongin rupanya.

.

_**Jongin's House**_

"Noonaa~"

"Mm"

"Noonaa~~~"

"Apa Jonginniee~"

"Ish Noona tidak usah melotot begitu, nanti mata Noona jatuh."

Luhan, Noona Jongin hanya bisa menggeram marah gara-gara tingkah adiknya. Dia sedang menonton dan adiknya yang hitam ini terus saja mengganggunya.

"Noona punya kekasih?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Aaa kalau begitu noona jadi kekasih Chanyeol hyung saja. Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu Hunnie lagi."

Luhan kembali melotot pada sang adik yang malah tersenyum sangat lebar.

•

•

•

**FIN**

—

**Updatenya lama ya? Trus pas update ceritanya pendek? aaaa maafkan diriku, otakku bisanya cuma segitu. Soalnya aku terus kepikiran kisah yang lain dan tidak mungkin kusatukan disini karena akan melenceng dari judulnya. Jadi nanti bakal di buat cerita lain lagi, tinggal nunggu waktu buat diketik.**

**Terimakasih teman-teman readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review di cerita sebelumnya. Bukannya sombong, aku cuma shock liat review kalian, ternyata banyak yang suka. jadi pas selesai ketik langsung update trus lupa nulis nama reviewers-nya. Semuanya, maafkan diriku.**

_**Hitam**_:

evilfish1503; shakyu; alcici349; krsyl; askasufa; rinie hun; Milky; bbuingbbuingaegyo; cecilia; Ichizuki Takumi; sehunaaa; xxx; mjjeeje; ; mii-ah; Cho Ai Lyn; 12Wolf; Jung Ha Ki; lollydaepop; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; Oh Dhan Mi; loliloli.

_**Kencan**_:

miszshanty05; Milky; Mir-acleKim; alcici349; asdindas; evilfish1503; bbuingbbuingaegyo; Dazzling kpopers; askasufa; sehunkai; xxx; myuu myuu; krsyl; ; Oh Dhan Mi; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; GLux99; hyunieeeh; Cho Ai Lyn; loliloli; Jjongie chaca Yixing ; BertaburCinta; baekhyunaa; Ichizuki Takumi; mii-ah; nin nina.

**Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?**

**Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIH SEMUA AKU CINTA KALIAN. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya /lambai-lambai/**


	4. Story 4: Cutie Hunnie

**CUTIE HUNNIE**

**Kai x Sehun (KaiHun)**

**KaiHun Chibi (4yo)**

**YAOI**

•

•

•

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jonginnie." Sehun melambai pada Jongin, hari sudah sore dan Jongin akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok lusa Hunnie, besok Jongin harus ikut eomma ke rumah temannya." Balas Jongin.

Wajah Sehun berubah murung. "Begitu? Jadi Hunnie main sama siapa? Jonginnie bilang Hunnie hanya boleh main sama Jonginnie?" Tanyanya lesu.

Ah iya, Jongin memang telah menetapkan aturan buat Sehun agar tak bermain dengan orang lain jika dia tak ada, terutama bersama Chanyeol dan pria-pria tampan lainnya.

"Hunnie main sama eomma saja ya. Jongin akan pulang cepat."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pout di bibirnya. "Jonginnie janji?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu Jongin pulang dulu Hunnie. Pai pai."

"Ppai pai Jonginnie." Sehun membalas dengan lesu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mugilnya memasuki rumah. Di sofa ruang keluarga sudah ada eomma-nya yang menatap lurus ke layar televisi di depannya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang eomma.

"Eomma.." Panggil Sehun.

yang dipanggil tak memberikan respon apapun. Matanya tetap tertuju di layar tv yang sedang menayangkan drama favoritnya. Sehun tidak suka drama ini.

"Eommaaa~"

"..."

"Eoommaaaaa~~~"

"..."

Kesal karena panggilannya tak dijawab, ia memilih diam dengan bibir mengerucut maksimal.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" Tanya eomma Sehun. Ia baru menjawab panggilan anaknya setelah komersial break.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus.

"Maafkan eomma ne.." Ucap eomma-nya dengan aegyo yang dipelajari dari Sehun sendiri.

Sehun luluh ia berbalik menatap eomma-nya, wajahnya murung.

"Besok Jonginnie mau pergi, eomma~. Hunnie main sama siapa kalau tidak ada Jonginnie." Adunya.

"Mmm Sehunnie main sendiri saja."

"Tidak seru."

"Hunnie bisa menonton TV kan?"

"Hunnie bosan."

"Atau Hunnie mau jalan-jalan bersama eomma?"

Sehun menggeleng tanda penolakan. Ia tau jalan-jalan maksud eomma-nya adalah berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan mencoba satu persatu pakaian yang ada di toko.

Eomma-nya terdiam, aah~ selalu begini jika tak ada Jongin. Sehun akan lesu dan malas bergerak, dia hanya kembali semangat saat drama kesukaannya airing. Setelah itu ia akan tertidur sampai pagi.

"Eomma~" Panggil Sehun.

Sang eomma berbalik. "Ya?"

"Hunnie minta adik ya eomma~" Pintanya dengan memasang ekspresi seimut mungkin agar eomma-nya luluh.

"Adik?" Tanya eomma Sehun dengan mata membulat.

Sehun mengangguk imut. "Hunnie minta adik, supaya besok Hunnie tidak kesepian saat Jonginnie pergi."

Eomma Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih terkejut dengan permintaan tidak masuk akal anak semata wayangnya ini. Sehun minta adik agar bisa ia ajak bermain besok? Jadi Sehun memberikannya waktu 12 jam untuk membuatkannya adik? Ckckckk...

"Hunnie sayang, membuat adik bayi itu butuh waktu lama." Jelasnya.

"Jadi eomma tidak mau?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Eomma mau, Hunnie sayang, tapi Hunnie harus menunggu lama kalau mau dapat adik bayi."

"Tapi Hunnie mau besok, Jonginnie kan perginya besok eommaa~"

"Tidak bisa sayang..."

Mendengar itu, mata Sehun memanas. "Tuh kan eomma Hunnie jadi mau menangis~"

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, air matanya juga mengalir deras diikuti isakan dari bibirnya.

"Huuhuhuu Hiks... Eomma jahat~ huhuhu hiks Hunnie tak mau bicara sama eomma lagi." Ucapnya disela tangisnya. Ia beranjak, berjalan lambat dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Sehun berhenti di depan tangga, ia duduk di tangga pertama dan melanjutkan tangisnya di situ. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada lengannya yang dilipat di atas lutut.

"Huhuhuuu Hunnie mau adik huuhhuuu hiks."

"Huhuhuuu Jonginnie pergi hiks... Hunnie sendiri~"

Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Ia juga tak tega melihat anaknya itu menangis karena permintannya tidak di turuti, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menuruti permintaan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Akhirnya ia memilih mendiamkan anaknya yang merajuk itu, dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

"Appa pulang..." Sapa sang appa yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di dalam rumah.

"..."

Ia mengerutkan kening, tak biasanya ia pulang dan tak disambut seperti ini. Biasanya putranya akan langsung berlari menerjangnya.

Ia melangkah masuk. "Sehunnie?" Panggilnya.

"huhuuu hiks."

Hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar, ia pun langsung mengikuti arah suara tangisan itu. Tepat di tangga, ia mendapati putranya meringkuk sambil menangis terisak. Direngkuhnya tubuh putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa Hunnie menangis?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menghentikan tangisannya untuk menatap sang appa, tapi isakannya masih jelas terdengar.

"Hiks istri appa jahat~ Huweeee" Tangisnya pecah kembali, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang appa.

Sang Appa mengerutkan kening? Istri Appa? Itu berarti eomma Sehun kan?

"Cup cup cupp jangan menangis lagi, Hunnie cerita sama appa ya?" Bujuknya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Ayahnya, menghapus air matanya. Matanya tampak bengkak karena lumayan lama menangis.

"Besok Jonginnie _hiks_ mau pergi, Hunnie _hiks_ minta adik sama 'istri appa' –_sroot__–_supaya besok Hunnie tidak kesepian _hiks _Tapi istri appa tidak mau, jadi Hunnie menangis." Jelasnya, air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Appa-nya juga tampak bingung dengan permintaan anaknya. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Sehun memanggil eomma-nya dengan sebutan istri appa, ia sedang merajuk ternyata.

"Jongin mau pergi? Berapa hari?" Tanya appa-nya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Hunnie tidak tau, appa."

"Hunnie jangan sedih lagi ya, karena besok hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Hunnie mau?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, tapi ia mengangguk setelahnya.

.

Sehun menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam, dia sama sekali tak ingin menoleh pada eomma-nya. Jika kemarin ia selalu duduk di dekat eomma-nya sekarang ia memilih duduk di samping appa-nya. Sang eomma lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah menyantap makan malam, ia duduk bosan di depan tv menunggu drama kesukaannya.

"Mana istri appa, Hunnie? Bukankah biasanya kalian selalu menonton berdua?" Tanya sang appa heran.

"Hunnie tidak tau." Jawabnya cuek.

"Hunnie marah sama eomma?" Tanya istri appa Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"Hunnie tidak tau." Jawab Sehun, masih tidak mau menatap 'istri appa-nya'

.

Besoknya saat sang appa hendak membangunkan Sehun, ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah pucat putranya, peluh menetes dari dahinya dan tubuhnya panas. Eomma Sehun dengan sigap langsung mengompres dahinya. Acara jalan-jalan yang mereka rencanakan terpaksa batal karena Sehun yang sakit.

Sorenya saat sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Sehun, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia sedikit heran, karena biasanya hanya Jongin yang selalu mengetuk pintu karena tubuh kecilnya tak mampu menggapai bel. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan buburnya lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

Bocah berkulit agak gelap memasang senyumnya saat pintu terbuka.

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Hunnie mana?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Eh bukannya Jongin sedang pergi ya?"

"Jongin sudah pulang, Jongin mau main sama Hunnie."

"Hunnie sedang sakit, jadi belum boleh main sayang."

Wajah Jongin berubah khawatir. "Sakit apa? Kalau begitu Jongin mau menjenguk Hunnie saja. Boleh kan ahjumma?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kajja, Sehun juga harus makan sekarang. Jongin temani Hunnie dulu ya, ahjumma harus membiat bubur dulu."

Jongin mengangguk semangat. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sehun. Saat pintu terbuka ia melihat Sehun berbaring dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut. Ia mendekati kasur Hunnie-nya dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Tubuh Sehun terasa panas saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Jongin rasanya ingin menangis melihat Sehun sakit seperti ini. Bibirnya ia gigit karena air mata mulai mendesak ingin keluar.

_Klek_

Pintu terbuka. Eomma Sehun masuk dengan nampan berisi bubur dan air untuk Sehun, dengan cepat Jongin mengerjabkan matanya menghalau air matanya.

Ia duduk tenang di samping Sehun, menyaksikan Sehun yang sedang disuapi oleh eommanya.

Sehun tampak tak sadar akan kehadiran Jongin di sampingnya.

Sehun sudah selesai makan, juga sudah minum obat dan saat eomma Sehun hendak keluar Jonging menginterupsi.

"Ahjumma, apa boleh Jongin menginap disini? Jongin mau menjaga Hunnie sampai sembuh." Pintanya dengan wajah sendunya.

Eomma Sehun memandang sedih Jongin. "Nanti kalau Jongin juga ikut sakit bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Jongin tidak mungkin sakit. Jongin selalu minum vitamin dari eomma. Boleh kan?" Pintanya lagi, wajahnya dipasang semenyedihkan mungkin agar mendapat izin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar nanti ahjumma yang menghubungi eomma Jongin." Ucapnya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jongin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang sudah kembali tidur karena efek obat. Tak lama Jongin juga ikut tertidur.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Kamarnya masih gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya dari lampu tidur. Ia hendak mengucek matanya, tapi sebelah tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia menoleh ke samping, matanya langsung terbelalak melihat wajah Jongin. Diliriknya ke arah tangannya yang tak bisa digerakkan, ternyata Jongin menindih tangannya. Pantas saja tangannya terasa kesemutan.

Sehun menarik paksa tangannya yang berda di bawah punggung Jongin. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seingatnya kemarin ia bangun dan kepalanya berat, nafasnya terasa panas dan ia tau kemarin pasti ia sedang sakit. Sekarang, kepalanya sudah tak berat lagi, nafasnya juga sudah tidak panas lagi berarti sekarang ia sudah sembuh. Tapi kenapa bisa Jongin berada di sini, kamarnya masih gelap berart ini belum pagi.

Jadi jongin menginap di rumahnya?

Di kamarnya?

Di kasurnya?

Sehun beranjak dari atas kasurnya, ia berlari keluar kamar.

"EOMMA APPA~" Teriaknya. Tubuhnya melompat lompat gelisah. Ia sampai mngabaikan acara merajuknya pada sang eomma.

"AAPPPAAAAA EOMMAAA~" Teriaknya lagi. Ia mondar mandir di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" Tanya eommanya yang keluar dari kamar dengan rambut berantakan, baju tidurnya juga terpasang terbalik. Ini masih tengah malam, dia sedang 'bekerja' tapi anaknya sudah teriak-teriak.

"Kenapa Jonginnie ada di kamar Hunnie?"

"Dia menginap di sini karena ingin menjaga Hunnie. Sudah, Hunnie tidur lagi ya?" Bujuk eommanya.

"Hunnie mau tidur sama eomma appa." Putusnya.

"Eh, lalu Jonginnie bagaimana? Hunnie mau meninngalkannya?" Tanyanya, berharap sang anak akan berubah pikiran.

Sehun tampak ragu, ia juga ingin menemani Jonginnie-nya tapi...

"Jongin pasti sedih, dia kan menginap karena ingin menjaga Hunnie."

"Mmmm tapi Hunnie tidah mau hamil eomma." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Eh?" Kaget sang eomma.

"Hunnie tidak mau hamil. Hunnie liat di televisi kalau orang tidur bersama kekasihnya dia akan hamil. Hunnie kan kekasihnya Jonginnie tapi Hunnie tidak mau hamil." Jelasnya lagi.

Sang eomma menghela nafas, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Oh Sehun ini.

"Hunnie sayang, Hunnie kan masih kecil jadi belum bisa hamil. Mengerti?"

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya.

"Iya Hunnie. Sekarang Hunnie tidur lagi ya, temani Jongin."

Sehun mengannguk senang, ia kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Eomma Sehun kembali menghela nafas dengan sikap anaknya, Sehun sebenarnya pintar tapi pintarnya sedikit aneh.

"Yeobo, kau harus berhenti mengajak Sehun menonton drama." Gumam sang appa yang ternyata menyaksikan percakan istri dan anaknya.

"Sehun yang mengajakku menonton, bukan aku yang mengajaknya." Balas sang eomma tak terima.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melarangnya, aku khawatir dengannmasa depannya."

.

"Selamat malam, Jonginnie." Bisik Sehun.

Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di pipi Jongin, mencuri kecup satu kali. Setelahnya ia menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Setelah merasa pipinya sudah tak merah, ia membaringkan tubuhnya, bergeser ke samping agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Setelahnya ia berbalik, dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

Sehun pun tertidur dengan memeluk lengan Jongin. Ia senang karena Jonginnie-nya sudah kembali, jadi ia bisa kembali bermain bersamanya.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Aku tau ini KaiHun moment-nya dikit, maafin ya~ Jangan ngamuk**

**Sebenarnya niatnya gak mau dijadiin begini /lirik ke atas/ tapi pas diketik malah jadinya seperti ini. Ide yang kemarin aku pikirkan hanya sebagian yang masuk ke sini.**

**Cerita kemarin banyak yang suka adegan pertengkaran KrisBaek yah.. **

—

**Big Thanks to:**

miszshanty05; askasufa; nin nina; yixing-jpg; Lk; Cho Ai Lyn; bbuingbbuingaegyo; Dazzling kpopers; Ichizuki Takumi; mandossi; xxx; evilfish1503; milky; Mir-acleKim; baekhyunaa; BLUEFIRE0805; 1994sekai; myuu myuu; ssi. chubbypleatpleot; Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu; GLux99; ayanesakura chan; Oh Dhan Mi; yoorachoiii; mii-ah; ps exoticshawol:

**Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan? **

**Terimakasih yang sudah ngikutin ff ini. Yang favorit, follow dan review, terimakasih semua. Aku cinta kalian.**

**Bagian mana yang kalian sukai? ... aku juga suka itu. /ngomong ala Dora/**

**Semoga ff-nya bisa menghibur ^^ Kalau ada typo atau salah kata dan sebagainya tolong di maafkan.**


End file.
